Between truth and the WWE
by CarbonRKO
Summary: Tonya Sellers was beaten then thrown out of the WWE, leaving the love of her life John Cena behind. John never came looking for her. When TNA invades, what will she find out about WWE and John.
1. Tonya's story

Tonya Sellers stepped into the meeting, head held high. She was the first of her kind. The first female Spike TV had ever allowed to compete against the guys. She held her head high because she had been the X-division champ for the past six months; last night at the show she had dropped the strap back to Kaz.

The meeting was announced last night at the show for nine, what could they have to talk about? Since moving to Tuesday after ECW shut down, things had been smooth sailing. TNA's solid 3.0 rating never faltered, making them not only compete with Smackdown, but also RAW.

When the 5'8" brunette stepped through the doors to the meeting room all heads turned and the room went silent. Tonya had gotten used to that reaction; she was without a doubt, the most starred at individual on the TNA roster.

Jay (Christian Cage) walked in behind her. "Umm…silence, you have that affect on people don't you Tony?" He asked patting her on the back. "Great match last night, by the way." He continued, leading the way to two empty chairs at the end. She nodded at Kaz as they passed, and ruffled Aj's hair. He laughed the little boys' laugh he always played around with.

Sitting between Jay and Rhyno she felt more comfortable, even though the Explosion roster starred at her. When TNA Impact moved to Tuesdays, Explosion went to the abandoned Sci-Fi network on Thursdays for an hour. Expansion had been less than a year later, when they had went to two hours. The Explosion roster didn't see much of the Impact roster, except at specific pay-per-views. The last time she had seen the Explosion cast was two months earlier at Lockdown, and she had competed against them in Lethal Lockdown. She rolled her eyes when EY stuck his tongue out at her.

Jeff Jarrett and Dixie Carter entered the room swiftly causing what little talking that was going on to stop.

"Good morning everyone. Thank you all for coming in on such short notice. We have some minor announcements, and one that will affect us all. First off, let me congratulate Tony and Kaz on one of the best fought X-division matches we've ever seen." Dixie said. There was a small amount of applause, but most were too anxious to know the news. "Next, I want to congratulate all of you on passing your drug tests, and on last weeks Explosion rating was a 3.0."

"Lastly," Jeff began, "we're going WCW." He said simply. "Next Monday we invade RAW!"

The room broke into ecstatic whispers. "But, unlike WCW, we've come to no agreements yet. We may win." He told the crowd.

The former WWE superstars nodded in approval, cracked their knuckles, or stared at Jeff awestruck. Tony was part of the third group. The former WWE champ couldn't believe what he had just said. She did not want to go anywhere near the WWE or the people who ran it. She had been the victim of their tactics before, and had lost her WWE championship because of it.

Memories flooded back to her. The day Vince had sent his cronies out there to beat her and her friends down. Then Hunter had pinned her and Vince fired her. She was forced to leave that night, without a contract, without help, without her belt, and without her goodbyes. Concussion, two broken fingers, a broken rib, and bruised from head to tow. She had been completely released from her contract, and Vince had been stupid enough to believe she was done for. Well she took it to Spike TV the second she got the call from Jeff. They gave her permission to compete in male competition. Less than three months later she debuted on TNA.

That had been two years ago. All of her WWE friends had been forbidden to speak to her, that didn't mean a couple hadn't tried. The Hardys, Ashley, Shannon, and even Dave, but no John.

"We invade Monday, be prepared, Impact wont air Tuesday, but we'll all be on Explosion Thursday." Jeff continued. "Well that's all, thank you." He finished.

Tonya glanced at Jay. He didn't look upset; he looked more amused than anything. Rhyno however, looked pissed.

"Can we see the former WWE superstars please?" Dixie asked.

Every previous star stayed behind in the office. Dixie waved goodbye and stepped out.

"Do you think we can do it?" Jeff asked.

They each looked at each other, finally Booker answered. "We know now what WCW and Ted didn't know then we can, we've all got experience, we didn't then."

Tonya stood off by herself; she really wanted absolutely nothing to do with the WWE, even in this case.

"Tony, baby, you with us?" Kurt asked behind her.

She jerked around to look at the concerned faces of her co-workers. The thought of what Vince had done to her came flashing back. It made her sick at her stomach, and pissed her off. "Yeah, I'm with you all the way. I want to make sure that bastard doesn't hurt anyone else." She said.


	2. What John's been up to

John Cena cursed as he released inside the girl. He had no idea what her name was, no idea where she was from, how old she was, or what she did for a living. He didn't really care, fucking random women was just a pass time, and he didn't really give a damn who they were.

He climbed out of the bed situating himself back inside of his boxers. He'd never fucked a random girl naked before that was for someone he actually cared about.

"John, baby, come back to bed." The girl said leaning up on her elbows.

"Nah, I'm good. You need your sleep; you'll be leaving in the morning." He told her opening the door.

"What?" She asked astounded.

He closed the door behind him leaving the girl to be as pissed as she wanted. He plopped down on the couch in the main room and began flipping through the channels. Every night it was the same routine: 1. sleep with random girl, 2. leave random girl, 3. look through TV channels, 4. pop in movie.

It was always the same ones, over and over again. Every movie he ever watched had her in it. They always had Tonya in them.

Leaning back on the couch he watched her walk down to the ring on the arm of Randy Orton. Survivor Series. The night her betrayal of Randy went down. The night she had begun her on-screen relationship with him.

That night still haunted him. That was the first time he had ever kissed her. Never had he been shy around girls, but when it had come to Tony, his palms got sweaty, his knees weak, and he couldn't speak. He had fallen head over heals in love with her.

When Vince planned her betrayal, he had nearly beaten himself, for not getting the hint of what they were going to do. He couldn't protect her, not against them all, and he had tried. A week in the hospital, two at home, and some threats on his family was what he had gotten for his trouble.

They kept tabs on him at all times; they didn't want him anywhere near her. It wasn't like he knew where to find her anyway, they made sure of that. Not to mention they were throwing the divas at him too.

He closed his eyes and thought about Tony. Thought about her smile, her laugh, her kisses, and he fell asleep, lapsing into dreams of her.

Vince called his superstars to order in the meeting room. It was Saturday, two days before TNA's invasion, and the WWE stars were still completely unaware.

The announcement did not go over well, and the statement that they were to go no where near the TNA superstars, went over even better. The WWE superstars were livid, mostly because they also knew now that they quite possibly could have no job.

The next few weeks were going to be hell, for TNA and WWE.

"Surround Tony, she's our secret weapon. Vince has no idea what or who we have. He's gotten stupid, naive, that anyone can beat him. We can. Keep your heads down and your hoods up, don't let anyone see her." Jeff told them.

Many had on security jackets, others WWE sweatshirts. All prepared for later tonight. They were all anxious, none quite sure what to expect. The ten men surrounded Tony, with Rhyno throwing a protective arm around her shoulders.

"You gonna be ok little bit?" He asked as they began moving.

"I'm good big man." She replied she glanced up at him from under her hood, and smiled. "Really!"

"Aight little girl. Let's show big boss man how to put on a show." He said removing his arm from her shoulders.

WWE superstars lined the hallway to watch Jeff Jarrett and his new stars from TNA enter the building. They could barely get glimpses of their faces.

One big one and one small had bandanas covering their faces. LAX, Homicide and Hernandez, Shelly and Hector were with the others. Three had on sunglasses, Joe, Alex, and Aj. Chris was wearing his old black mask, from when he had been Abyss, his curls in his face. Kaz and Sabin had their hair dropped in their face, and Jay just kept his head bowed.

"Straight through the curtains Jeff." A stage hand said.

"Everyone wait here. Rhyno you and Alex take her in there." He said pointing toward the locker room. "The rest of you will know your cue." Jeff said walking through the curtain.

The TV was already on when they stepped through the door. Vince had been going on about how no one could stop the evolution of WWE.

"Hold on, Vince, hold on! You've been neglecting a few people and a few things. You can be stood up against, and that's why I'm here. Vince, it's high time someone put you in your place."

Adrenaline Rush blared through the speakers as the eight men joined Jeff at the top of the ramp.

"Vince as of tonight you are here by invaded. Invaded by Total Nonstop Action."

The show was over; they were heading out, same formation as before. Tony glanced around at all of her old friends. Then she stopped abruptly starring at the team of Mark Lazarus, Kevin Brown, and Hunter himself. The three main ones who had been in charge of her beat down.

"Keep going babygirl." Chris whispered in her ear.

But she couldn't move, her gaze was stuck. John Cena was walking towards them. He looked as great as ever. Dimpled cheeks, perfect smile, piercing eyes, 243 pounds of beautiful man. John Cena wasn't a rude man, when Jeff Jarrett's motley crew of superstars and John ran into each other, John became a first.

"It's good to see you again Jeff." He said extending his hand.

Jeff shook John's hand. "You too John. We'll be seeing you, and…" Jeff looked back at her, while she held her breath. "I think we'll clear a few things up for you."

"Looking forward to it." John said still smiling.

The TNA stars parted to allow John through, but she couldn't move. He brushed against her arm as he came by; causing the same sizzle that had once been there to come through again. Feelings for him that she had covered up came back in a flood.

As the superstars walked away, John glanced back over his shoulder. The one in the center, when they brushed against each other, there had been something. A tingle, a scorch, something he hadn't felt since Tony. He noticed the same one glace back at him, but there was no hint at the face.


	3. Royal Rumble Challenge

Tuesday nights Impact didn't go on, but when Explosion came Thursday, things elevated.

Vince and a handful of others came to butt heads on-screen. Nothing major, just a minor brawl between some stars.

Friday night Smackdown, more all out war, and still no one hadthe total idea of what to expect.

When RAW came around again the crowd was hot, they wanted to know who these mystery people were.

Vince stepped in the ring. "Alright, as I'm sure you're all wondering, what is next? And who the hell are these people? Well Jeff Jarrett, get out here and explain yourself!" Vince declared.

The King of the Mountain's music hit and Jeff sauntered down to the ring, guitar in hand. He made to speak when Vince cut him off.

"No, hold on, you don't have to convince just me. Come on out." He said gesturing towards the back.

To Be Loved came out of the speakers, and every WWE superstar backstage began to come down the ramp.

Jeff didn't look intimidated by the thirty odd stars now at ringside. "You know what Vince, I had a feeling you would do this, so we came prepared." Adrenaline Rush blared and out of the audience superstars stood up on the barricade, and more came to the top of the ramp.

"Vince, how about a compromise? Royal Rumble is Sunday, let in ten TNA stars. Ten, that's fair right? Come on Vince, if WWE really is that much better than TNA, then ten TNA stars won't bother you!"

"No! Why should I? What are you going to do if I don't?" Vince asked.

"Well Vince, we can ruin every match, beat down your superstars, and make your life a living hell. If we win at Royal Rumble, you let at least one TNA superstar in every match at Wrestlemania, and we get to choose the stipulations. If you win, you get TNA." Jeff said.

Vince glanced around at the people around the ring. He snarled, "I hate you, but you got a deal." He said extending his hand. Jeff laughed and shook it. As Vince was getting ready to get out of the ring, Jeff called him back. Vince rounded quickly, and all hell broke loose as he received a King of the Mountain original, guitar over the head. The superstars broke into an all out battle.

Tuesday night Impact, went off without a hitch. The most interference they had, was at the end when ten WWE stars broke up the main event. Explosion however, was all out war. Vince brought everyone along for the job. Smackdown was invaded again, and the games continued.

Sunday: Royal Rumble. Kevin Thorn defeated Tommy Dreamer to retain the ECW title. The Hardys defeated London and Kendrick to retain the World Tag titles. John Cena defeated Triple H to retain the WWE championship. The Undertaker defeated Batista to win the World Heavyweight title.

The rumble match was about to begin, and for the first time in forever, there was absolutely no predetermined winner.

ENTERANTS:

MVP(elm: 1)

Edge(elm:10)

Jay Lethal, TNA(2)

Christian, TNA(17)

Chuck Palumbo(7)

Matt Hardy(14)

John Morrison(3)

Big Daddy V(5)

Kurt Angle, TNA(20)

Rosey(4)

Rey Mysterio(11)

Mr. Kennedy(8)

Shawn Michaels(13)

Rhyno, TNA(24)

Kaz, TNA(15)

CM Punk(22)

Aj Styles, TNA(15)

Shannon Moore(9)

Umaga(19)

Gregory Helms(12)

Booker T, TNA(27)

Chris Jericho(25)

Shark Boy, TNA(18)

Paul Burchill(16)

Snitsky(23)

Jeff Hardy(28)

Samoa Joe, TNA (WINNER)

Kane(21)

Kevin Nash, TNA(26)

Randy Orton(29)


	4. She's Back!

The TNA stars held their heads high as they walked into Monday night RAW. They had put on a hell of a show, with Samoa Joe coming out on top.

Vince called Jeff out at the top of the hour. He complained about how his stars would never get publicized now. Jeff told him not to worry, come Mania every match on the card would have a WWE and a TNA star in it. And he told Vince for all of his champions to meet in the ring later.

Tony bounced up and down in the back, getting ready to finally show everyone the truth. She had missed the ring, the fight, and the fans.

"Gentlemen, Lady. Thank you for coming out. Why bother letting the people wait, I can give you all a hint right now as to who you'll be fighting at Mania, but why only let WWE Champions defend? Send the TNA Champions out here!" Jeff declared.

The catacombs came out of the speakers, announcing Chris. The green fire spurted as he came down the ramp. Symphony 5 followed and Awesome Kong came out behind him. I am, next as Rhyno and Styles came out. Last, but least was Kaz. The five of them did not act intimidated at all as they faced the line of WWE stars.

"Next, please welcome your 2012 Royal Rumble winner, Samoa Joe!" The big man came down the ramp in shades, jeans, and a "Joe's gonna kill you" shirt.

As Joe stepped into the ring, Jeff continued. "Joe you have a choice of anyone in the WWE to fight. Who do you want?"

Joe took the mike, and smirked. "I keep hearing all of these things about the Samoan Bulldozer, and people keep saying, Joe you cant beat Umaga. So Umaga, get ready for the fight of your life, put it on the calendar, Wrestlemania 28, Joe's gonna kill you!" A loud chant arose of Joe's gonna kill you.

Jeff took the mike back. "Now that that's settled on to number one contenders. Starting with the TNA champs. The tag champs, will be in a twelve man tag team match against three WWE teams, and tagging with two other TNA teams. The teams will be revealed at a latter date. Women, you will also be in a tag match. Beth, you will be tagging with Melina and Victoria." Melina's music played and her and Victoria sauntered down the red carpet. "Kong, you will be tagging with…"Jeff was cut off as the funeral march played, followed by Seether's Fake It. ODB and Leigh stepped out at the top of the ramp. They ran down to back up Awesome Kong. "ODB and Leigh Morgan." Leigh was small, even compared to Melina but Melina knew as well as anyone else that in Lisa Morgan's case, dynamite comes in small packages. Leigh and Melina smirked at each other, both knowing each other like the back of their hands. Melina and Leigh had had some legendary feuds in the WWE.

At 5'2" and 122 pounds, she was a muscular little girl. A former women's champion, for both WWE and TNA. Her and Tony had been together for years. Tony had actually been the one who got a try-out for Leigh, and when WWE had beat the shit out of Tony, Leigh had gladly left and went to TNA with her.

"I'm not going to reveal everything, but there is one thing I want to clear up. John come here please." Jeff said, and John gladly stepped up. "John you will be in a triple threat match at Wrestlemania. It will be you versus…" Time to play the game, came out of the speakers and a leather and jean clad Triple H made his way down to the ring. Immediately getting in each others face and Trash talking. "Gentlemen, who you will be facing is from both of your pasts. Very, very different pasts, and yet the same, just different situations." By song we come to take over, began, then stopped. The lights went out, then Cut my life into pieces…then stopped.

Everyone starred awestruck at the stage…then I'm gonna make you bend and break… Fall Out Boy's Thanx fr the Mmrs. At the top of the ramp a hooded figure appeared. The figure began to dance and play with the audience hitting their hands making them yell. No WWE superstar in the ring could move, the second they had heard Last Resort, everything they had planned had went out the window. Climbing up on all four ring posts, to play, the crowd was hot. When the clapping in the song began, the crowd clapped too. As the last chorus began the hood came off, and Tony stepped up in front of John and Hunter. As the song ended she crossed her arms and starred them both down.

The whole WWE roster starred, slack jawed. Hunter wasn't moving, he couldn't understand how this girl could possibly have more balls than most of the men on the rosters. He had practically crippled or even killed her, and yet she still came back. She needed to be broken, and he would do his damndest to do so. But, by his face, which was as pale as snow, he appeared intimidated.

John Cena however, couldn't believe that she was real. Randy had sworn up and down that she was ok, but he'd always wanted to know more. Now here she stood, as a wrestler again, even after what Vince had had done to her. He wanted to smile at the thought of Vince in front of a TV, pulling his hair out.

Tony had to try her hardest not to jump Triple H the second she saw his smug face. She would have loved to jump him and put the beat down on him, like he had her. Standing in front of them she looked from Hunter to John and starred. She couldn't resist her face softening when looking at him, she bit her lower lip starring up at him. She wanted to jump John in a totally different way. She wanted to jump John in a way that would be good for both of them, as long as John didn't mind being on the bottom.

"Gentlemen, I believe you remember Tony, your other opponent at Wrestlemania." Neither John nor Triple H moved at Jeff's announcement and Tony simply smirked up at them. "Have a good night." Jeff told them as the TNA roster slowly turned to leave.

Tony had just turned around when she was clipped from behind. She hit the mat covering her head. She uncovered to see what was going on. To her surprise it wasn't TNA vs. WWE, it was Cena vs. Triple H. she slid back out of their way, putting her back against the ropes. John got the best of Hunter shoving him hard through the ropes.

John almost followed after Hunter, there was no way he would let him hurt her again. Instead he turned back to Tony. He had memorized her looks a long time ago, she was scared, scared of what, or who? He moved slowly to her, much to the crowd's approval. Slowly he reached a hand out to help her up. She glanced up at him, with an almost pissed look in her eyes.

She couldn't do it. He had saved her from another beat down, but she still wasn't sure she trusted him. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed it was Chris, not Hunter, and she let herself be pulled from the ring. As she stumbled backwards with Chris she never took her eyes off of John.

He watched her as Chris held her, and he couldn't help the jealousy bubbling in his stomach. The odds that she would be here, were astronomical, her kind of odds.

John looked so concerned, she wanted to give him a sign, even if she didn't fully trust him. She nodded to him, and mouthed "I'm ok" up to him. John curtly nodded back and exited the ring following the TNA crew backstage.


	5. Bitter Bitch

**This chapter is dedicated to my Whitestorm/ Jadedrose, or I'll even go as far as to say you are my Leigh. Without her this chapter would not be possible, and from here on out she played an intricate part in this story, so mucho love, and thank you.**

Chapter 5

"Thanks Chris." She said once they were backstage.

"You looked like you were at a dilemma." He told her letting her go.

"I was." She replied quietly walking away. She had been willing to trust John, and if Chris hadn't showed up, she would have went with him. Whether or not she could trust him, she had no idea, but her body said "yes you can."

"Tonya Marie Sellers, what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Came a deep masculine voice. It dripped sarcasm, and she need not turn around to know who it was.

"Whatever I damn well please Randall Keith." She said turning to face him.

Randy cracked his best pretty boy grin. "Well, please your ass over here and give me a hug." He declared.

She smiled at him and obliged. Randy was as warm and welcoming as ever. She couldn't help but want to pinch him to insure he was real.

"I cant wait to see Cena now." he declared.

"And what is that supposed to mean Orton?" she replied unzipping her hoodie revealing an equal TNA shirt.

"What do you think it means Tony? There's not a day that goes by he's not…"he began.

"Randy I don't want to hear it, okay?" she said cutting him off.

"What, since yawl fu…" Randy continued.

"Randy!" she squealed.

"What I know yawl did. You would be surprised what Leigh told me. Is she here?" he asked brightening.

Knowing that Leigh had let slip the details of her sex life, if Cena hadn't too, just made her want to poke fun at him.

"You know Leigh told me a few things too. Like how much you're really packing." She said holding her fingers about an inch apart. She actually had never been told if Leigh and Orton had ever done anything, but she had an idea.

"Don't make me show you. Besides me and Leigh only did it…"

"Ah ha, yawl did! I knew it. She would never give me a straight up answer!" Tony declared.

"You're kidding me; I can't believe I fell for that." He declared.

Tony shushed Randy. She could hear a crowd of people edging someone on. She turned the corner to find a crowd of people surrounding Leigh beating up on John.

"Leigh! What are you doing?" Tony exclaimed.

Randy came up behind a flailing Leigh and lifted her up off of her feet, and carried her away from John.

"Put me down you huge…" he set her down quickly. She rounded quickly, fully intent on beating whoever it was to a pulp. Her face softened. "Hey Randy." She said with a smile.

Randy pulled on his best "Orton makes your clothes fall off," grin "Hey Leigh."

Tony pushed them apart. "Randy go with John in the locker room."

"Why?" Randy and Leigh asked at the same time.

"Because, I need to talk to her and as long as you're out here she isn't going to pay me a lick of attention." Tony told him.

"Fine." Randy said heading into the locker room with Cena.

"What the hell were you doing Leigh?" Tony asked.

"Kicking his ass!" she replied.

"But why?" Tony continued. "He just saved my ass from Hunter!"

"One good deed can not save him from his past." Leigh told Tony.

"No, but it seems enough to condemn him. Leigh, right now we need him okay? He is one of the few people from WWE who are either neutral or even on our side. Besides, we need to clear some air." Tony told her.

"I know, I know. What he did to you just pisses me off." Leigh sighed.

"Me too, but I have to figure it all out. So I'm going to need you to distract Orton, can you handle it?" she asked Leigh.

Leigh smiled. "Oh yeah!"

After Leigh got Randy out of the locker room, Tony decided to go in. she stepped into the room and eyed John quietly. He was sprawled out on the couch listening to his ipod. His eyes were closed, and he could even have been as far as asleep.

Looking at him laying there in nothing but his jean shorts, she still had the urge to jump him. She closed the door behind her quietly; no one had to know if she let herself do something bad. She stepped forward, just one touch. She tripped over the carpet, and went sprawling on top of him.

John's eyes snapped open as the wind was knocked from his lungs. He thought for a minute that Hunter had come looking for him, instead he looked at a frightened Tony lying atop him. He couldn't help but smile at her, she looked scarred. Scarred of what? Dimples showing, he asked "Falling for me again?"

She gasped at his corny line. Corniness that was so damn cute. "In your dreams Cena." She said pushing herself up.

He laughed slightly, "Yup, every night."

"Grow up. Now let me go!" she said clawing at his arms. He let her go, reluctantly.

"You used to like it when I touched you." He told her, bringing a food of memories back to her. Yeah she did, that's why she couldn't deal with him touching her. His touch still sent shivers down her spine.

"That was a long time ago, before my beating and before you turned on me too. You wouldn't even come looking for me after the beat down." she snapped at him.

"Do you think I didn't want to find you? Because I did. Vince was threatening my family. My dad, my brothers, everyone. If I went looking for you…then they would start with my dad and head back till' they got to the youngest." John told her solemnly. He hated working for WWE, but he was a big fan favorite, and they would do anything to keep him entertaining. John had been going to leave two years ago when they had gotten rid of her, but the sit hit the fan when it came to John Cena and WWE.

She sat back down beside him with a plop. "I…I didn't know." She was surprised Orton hadn't at least tried to tell her, instead for two years he had let her rag on his best friend.

"Yeah. Would it surprise you to know that Hunter was at my house when I got home from the hospital? That bastard has no conscience." He told her. About time she heard the truth. The WWE had gone to hell in a hand basket after she left, she had been just the first step, and it went downhill after that.

"Yeah, you're right, he doesn't." she told him quietly.

"You know I did everything I could, but I wasn't enough…you know they were holding Kev's wife and little girl against him right? He wouldn't do that to you." He continued.

"I know, and I know." Randy had told her about Vince holding Kevin's family against him. She would give John enough credit that he had tried his hardest to save her. He had been lying on the mat beside her, a rib sticking out of his side, in a pool of his own blood.

He reached out and touched her arm. "You're okay now though, right?" he asked.

She snatched her arm away, picking up the barrier that she'd accidentally let down. "Fine, peachy even." She said getting up.

"Perfect time for sarcasm Tony. I'm serious, are you okay?" he asked. Tonya Sellers was going to be difficult to get to trust again, but it would happen. Hopefully.

"I thought it was, and I told you, I'm fine." she snarled back.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, I know when you're lying, and you definitely are. You owe me at least an if you're of or not." He said raising his voice.

She almost laughed. "Owe you? I don't owe you shit John!" she declared.

He stood up and headed to the door. He looked over his shoulder at the girl he was still in love with. She had a snarl on her face, but her eyes betrayed her, the tears welled up in them said that. But, it hurt him that he'd lost her trust, and that she'd locked herself up so that he couldn't get it back. "You know, right now, I wish they had just finished me off, so that I never had to see the bitter bitch you turned into." He said, before walking out the door, and slamming it behind him.

She turned and punched the wall. How could she have done that? Better question how could WWE have done that. She collapsed on the couch crying, how could she have believed that something hadn't held him back. She wanted to believe him, she wanted to trust him, but the man was too good to be true.


	6. 2 Years, 4 Months ago

(Flashback)

**Two years four months earlier**

"John! What are you doing down here? I've been looking for you everywhere." Tony said coming into the basement garage of the Cena household. John was off in the gym section of his basement, the section that had a wrestling ring, weights, and a punching bag. John had donned a set of gloves and was acting like he was in a fight to the death with the devil himself. "What's the matter?" she asked. He didn't react at all to her question. She picked up a spare glove and chunked it at him, hitting him in the back of the head.

John turned, eyes wide, face red, mouth locked in a snarl, intent on beating the shit out of whichever brother had grown enough balls to come downstairs. Instead he rounded on a concerned Tony. She didn't run, instead she crossed her arms and starred him down. John's tension immediately loosened a small bit, just seeing her face stare back at him.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong, or do I need to throw another glove at you?" she asked starring him down. He didn't honestly think she would back down, did he? He might be able to intimidate his brothers, and their co-workers, but he couldn't intimidate her.

"How did you get down here?" he asked taking a deep breath. He couldn't be mad at her; he had no right to be. He would be an asshole to be mad at her for this.

"With you brothers key. I was told that you were down here pounding the shit out of the punching bag, and that I needed to talk you down." She said. At least he was taking his anger out in a healthy way; he could have been beating them up.

"Boog sent you down here, didn't he?" John asked.

"Yea. Why does it matter who sent me down here?" she inquired.

John turned and hit the bag. "Cause' Boog is the one who had the balls to come to me and tell me that you must have been a damn good fuck for me to bring you home to meet the family!" John told her. She couldn't believe Boog had actually said that about her. "He probably thought sending you down here and me getting laid might make me less angry." John turned back to look at her, but couldn't look her in the eyes more than a second.

"You and I both know that's not what I'm here for. It hurts that he thinks of me like that." She replied.

"They know what I'm like; they've seen some of the things I've done. I've never been a settle down kinda guy. It's always been fuck, then leave. Almost all the girls they met disappeared the next day. I never wanted to settle down, until I met you. Before it was always about keeping my bed full, and my mind watered down with lust. Everything was going downhill. I had nothing." John told her.

She laughed slightly. "That's not you anymore. If it was, I wouldn't be here. Not on your half, and not on mine. If that was still you, you would have never had anything to do with me, because I didn't jump in bed with you. And if you hadn't proved to me that you weren't really a womanizer, I wouldn't be here with you. No matter what, you were a good person, sex maniac maybe, but I wouldn't be dating the guy your family still thinks you are." She replied. Walking to him she held his face in her hands. "What happens between me and you, is our business, not your brothers, not Randy's, and not Leigh's, ours. It bothers me that that is what they think, but they don't know me." She told him.

John cringed. "I'm not the great person you make me out to be. I admit it, I've thought about it. Sex was hard to give up, but when I slept with that other woman that's all it was, sex. I worry that I'll never be able to treat you right. I don't have experience in being a boyfriend; my experience is in other places." John told her.

Admittingly, she had thought about it too. She smirked, "You might have to show me some of your experience." She said moving to stand up against him.

"Tony… we shouldn't do this." His voice barely audible. He wanted to, but it seemed as if she were afraid she would lose him unless she slept with him, and he wouldn't be willing to do that. Because despite how much of a dog he was, he would never leave her simply because she wouldn't sleep with him.

"Why not?" she asked, a little disappointed. She herself had thought about sleeping with John for a while. When she told him that she wanted him to show her his experience, she had been telling the truth.

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you." John finally declared. John could hurt even the most experienced girl on a wild night. How much experience she had, they had never talked about. He knew she had to be inexperienced, at best, possibly having no experience.

She slid her hands down his chiseled chest, letting her fingers touch each crevice. "I'm stronger than you give me credit for." She told him.

Her hands felt like velvet on his skin. He didn't want to hurt her, but at the same time, he wanted to love her, to show her the gentle side of John Cena. He worried though, that the animal in John Cena couldn't be tamed when it came to Tony, and that the animal would be too much to handle.

"Tony…" John said trying to get the words out in a failed attempt.

"John, I can handle it, I can take you." Tony told him.

Getting up enough strength to pull her hands off of him he spoke. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. I'm not pressuring you; I'll wait until you're ready."

She smiled at him willing to wait. She reached up and stroked his cheek. "I am ready."

John reached down and pulled her hips up against him. She gasped at the feeling of him up against her. She could feel him through his jeans, the hardness of him already overwhelming. He felt bigger than she could have possibly imagined.

"You're not ready, but I'll be as gentle as I can." He told her. John Cena was not an easy man to take, for any woman. Often women left sore and overwhelmed. Inexperience wasn't good for a woman when it came to sex with him, inexperience got you hurt. But she still wanted him, dark past, sexual hunger, bad habits, and all. He wanted to show her the world, love, passion. He didn't want her to think the best she had to expect out of him was this. The hood of a car, backseat, tailgate, wrestling mat, ring, parts table, those were his options. "Let me take you upstairs." John told her. A bed would at least be more comfortable for her.

She glanced around at the accommodations. "No, this will work. Here, now. Me and you." She told him.

(End Flashback)


	7. We're going to lose

She rolled over in bed, she was dreaming about John again. She groaned at that thought. Great, she thought, I had just stopped dreaming of him too. Her T-shirt was soaked through with sweat. Why did the dreams always have to be the same? It was never any of the times at the arena, the times at Randy's house, the time at the drive in, or even the romantic scene on the roof down in Florida at the beach. No, it was always that night down in the basement.

Throwing back the blankets she stepped out of bed. The best way to get over it, a cold shower, or a cold swim. Grabbing a towel off the sink, she slipped on a pair of flip-flops, and headed down to the pool.

John awoke with a star. Another dream, it had been mere hours since seeing her, and that made two dreams. The first had been that time at the Hardys and the second, their first time, down in the basement. He let out a deep breath, he needed to calm down. He was sweating and had a major hard on. He closed his eyes, he needed sleep. Images of him thrusting into her was all he saw when he closed them, though. Frustrated, he pushed back the covers, and swung his legs over the side, no way could he go back to sleep now. His erection was already dangerously high, and if he closed his eyes again, he was either going to have to have a ring rat delivered, or have a date with his left hand. Actually, his first choice would have been to go to her room, and have her welcome him with open arms. He snorted, yeah right.

He stood and grabbed a pair of his baggy shorts, adjusting them as best he could to hide the bulge that was not going down. Pool, he thought to himself, couple of laps will calm you down.

John was just down the hall from the indoor pool. He waded out into the water, and dove forward, beginning his first lap.

As she entered, she realized someone else was swimming. That didn't matter, there was room for two. She took off her shirt, and waded into the water, paying no attention that she was in the way of the other swimmer. Her mind was on one thing and one thing only. Little did she know, he was in the pool with her.

John barely had time to stop before he ran, or swam, into the pair of legs in front of him. He came up as abruptly as he could, which was still not quick enough to stop him from running into her, and pressing her between him and the wall.

She gasped as she was knocked out of her day-dream. She was between a rock and a hard place (pardon the pun). She starred up at John Cena as he struggled to catch his breath. "What are you doing Cena?" she asked, surprised it came out as composed as it did.

He blinked; no way could this be real. On instinct, he reached out and ran a hand down her arm. "Shit." He breathed as he realized this wasn't a dream. He was really pressed up against Tony. "Sorry Tony." He said, making no effort what-so-ever to back up.

"Whatever Cena. Since when do you go swimming in the middle of the night?" she asked.

Since I had a dream about you and I can't get back to sleep. He glanced down at her, not giving an inch, and had to look back up at her so as not to stare at her in nothing but her underwear. "Since I don't have to explain myself Tonya." He replied as snidely as possible.

"Aww…" she replied just as snide. "Did I do something to make John Cena mad?" she was getting wet, in a sexual way, if that was possible due to the fact that she was literally wet.

He growled low in his throat, and pushed his leg up between hers, causing her to gasp. "You do a lot of things to me Tonya. How about you let me do some things to you?" he whispered in her ear.

As he growled that into her ear it was all she could do not to moan and beg to take him up on that offer. She really wanted nothing more than to pull his shorts down, and guide him straight into her. "What makes you believe I want you to do anything to me Cena?" she asked breathlessly.

His response was to grind his leg against her. Unable to control herself, a moan escaped her throat. He laughed slightly. "Really now, babygirl. Cause' that didn't exactly sound hateful."

"John. You wanna tell me why you have Tony pinned against a wall?" she glanced over her shoulder to see who had spoken. "Tony, Leigh and Randy are looking for you." Chris Irvine (Jericho) said to her.

She turned and shared an almost smile with Chris as she climbed out of the pool. Her mind was racing, if Chris hadn't showed up, she probably would have let John take her right there in the pool. Hell, enough movement from that leg, and she might have been the one making a move.

"Call Leigh!" Jericho yelled as she exited the room. He took a breath, ran his hand through his hair, and looked back at John. "Be glad it was me who found you, not Big Sexy or Shawn, cause' both rosters are out looking for you two. Both legitimate sets of babyfaces are looking, do you know how it feels to gat a call at one in the morning wondering where someone is?" he asked squatting in front of John.

John shook his head, partially in answer to his question, partially to shake the cobwebs in his head loose. If morals and chivalry hadn't prevailed he would have pulled her panties down and shoved himself ruthlessly inside her. Why did he have to be a good guy? If he could have just been a "dog", like he had always been called, he'd be buried hilt deep in heaven right now. "Thanks Chris."

"Hey man, listen. I know you love her, but pinning her to a wall and fucking yourself and her senseless is not the way to show it." Chris replied.

"Yeah, but at least I'd stop having dreams about it. Dammit Chris, I came out here to clear my head, instead one head is overly crowded with emotions, and the other…"

"John I really don't want to know what the other heads thinking. Don't do anything stupid, and what you were just fixing to do was incredibly stupid. John re-earn her trust, don't screw with her mind." Chris said.

"I wouldn't screw her…"John began.

"John… no." Chris said holding up his hands. He shivered, bad thought. "You can't make things right with sex, not this time. After she's been hurt as much as she has, I have no idea how you're gonna get it together, but you need to. Cause' you have it bad, whatever it is."

John hoisted himself out of the pool. It was called love, and he'd show it to her any way. Jericho's gaze traveled south, and he cracked a toothy grin.

"You might want to put that thing away before it pokes an eye out." Jericho said tossing him a towel.

I can think of a better way to get rid of it he thought. But Jericho was right chasing her down and attempting to fuck some sense into her, was not he answer. But, by God it would help his hard-on. Instead he headed down to his room hoping beyond all reason he didn't run into any of her protective big brothers in the locker rooms, especially the BoD. If Glen and Mark got ahold of him with him in this state, he would never get the chance to earn her trust, he would die a very painful death. Or if not death, he would at least never get to see his children.

Children, Tony would make a good mother. He could see her now, tummy round, cheeks flushed, he even craved her weird cravings, and mood swings. He would love to see her carrying his child, but at this moment he would settle for her to talk civil to him. One more "I love you", one more kiss, one more time to make love to her. Dreams, he'd settle for speaking terms.

He made it to his room in one piece, having only run into a few of her smaller familia, no big ones. He dropped the towel and took off his shorts and boxers, falling back on his bed lacing his hands behind his head. He was in pain, he needed relief. Grabbing his phone he dialed the number for the nearest ring-rat.

He pressed end and threw his phone onto the couch. Shit, I cant even bring myself to fuck the pain away with someone other than her. Reaching down he took himself in his hand, hissing at the contact. He closed his eyes as he slowly began to jack himself off, picturing her hand wrapped around his shaft, her lips teasing him, her soft body astride him, accepting him into her body. A few minutes later he cursed as his body finally released, and the pain edged off. His eyes drooped and he dropped off into unconsciousness.

She didn't even make it back to her room without running into Leigh, and getting a lecture about carrying her phone with her everywhere. Leigh was still going on about… something, when they reached her room.

"You know what Leigh? I was in the pool… with John. Guess what Leigh; I wanted him to fuck me, right there. You sent the whole fleet looking for me. What would you have done if you had got a call saying they found me in the pool with him, huh?" she was crying slightly. "I wanted him so bad, you don't even know Leigh. To feel him inside of me one more time. And I don't even know why he was willing to do it. I needed him, to push me away. I don't think we're going to win this one Leigh, not the battle or the war. I think I'm gonna get fucked in this one, and I'm not sure I'm complaining." She finished still teary. She slid her card into the door, leaving Leigh outside in shock.


	8. I was the love of your life?

John blinked, assuming he had fallen asleep. He rubbed his eyes, did he hear water running? Standing, he never paid enough attention to grab any clothes. Entering the wide open bathroom he could tell it was the shower.

Glass doors revealed the marble shower, and the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her dark sandy blond hair was soaking wet, matted to her back and shoulders. Legs that seemed to go on for ever, in the creamiest color ever known to man. She looked at him, her fierce green eyes locking with his, as she bit her lip. He took it upon himself, opened the door, and stepped inside.

He wrapped his arms around her causing a small giggle, turning into a light whimper as he reached up to cup her breasts. "This isn't real is it?" John asked.

"No." she replied. "It's a dream," she told him over her shoulder, "one in which you control."

"Yeah?" he asked kissing her neck and pushing her back against him. He didn't care if it was a dream or not, he was going to take advantage of her.

"Yeah!" she literally screamed as he reached down and pushed two fingers inside of her. Her legs came out from under her, but that didn't stop him. Catching her, and turning her in one swift motion, he pressed her back against the wall. She reached out and grabbed the showerhead as he slid deeply inside her.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

He clinched his eyes shut, not happening. He had just been interrupted from one of the sweetest dreams he'd ever had.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

There was someone at the door. Damn everyone right now. "Fuck!" he declared aloud as he stood, and grabbed a pair of boxers. He flung open the door, running a hand over his short hair. "Leigh, here to beat the shit out of me again?" he asked leaving Leigh in the doorway.

She just wanted to deck him. He was too damn cocky, maybe that's what Tony saw in him, she always did like the cocky ones. She closed the door behind her, and came to stand in front of him, where he had lay back down on the bed. "What are your intentions with my friend?"

If John's eyes hadn't been closed, he would have rolled them at her. "I intend to fuck her senseless, and only when she's begging me to continue, am I going to leave." He leaned up on his elbows to look at her. "I'm trying to earn her trust again; I'm not going to do anything to hurt her. My intentions, are the same now as they were then, I want her. Forever." He finished.

"Did you try to sleep with her last night?" Leigh asked.

"No sleeping required." He replied quietly laying back down on the bed.

Leigh snatched the pillow out from under his head, and began smothering him, sitting on his chest. She was giving him breathing room…sorta.

"Leigh!" Tony screamed as Randy unlocked John's door, and she laid eyes on Leigh suffocating John. Leigh abruptly stopped and starred at her. "Get off of him!"

"Oh…I was…" Leigh began letting go of the pillow, and moving off of him.

"Why?!" she continued as Orton came in and closed the door.

"He made you cry." She replied pointing to a red faced John Cena.

"You did what?" Randy asked grabbing John's leg and pulling him off the bed.

"Both of yawl stop." She said shoving Randy backwards and standing over John.

John was again up on his elbows looking at his best friend, who had just pulled him off of his bed. Then his gaze traveled upward, was she really protecting him?

"Don't touch him!" she told Randy. Something just drew her to protect him, even though he didn't deserve it.

"Don't touch Randy." Leigh said stepping up defensively.

Tony simply dropped her chin and locked her eyes on Leigh. Leigh immediately looked away; she never had been able to look a mad Tony in the eyes. Leigh moved uncomfortably, "That's not fair Tony!"

"What's not fair? You're blaming him, for something we both had to do with." She replied. "Do I look like I couldn't take him?" she mused. "He wouldn't do anything to me I told him not to do. He wouldn't rape me."

"I'm not saying he would…" Leigh began.

"He better not!" Randy declared.

"Okay, that's enough from Orton." She stepped up and pushed them towards the door. "You two need to leave. John and I need to talk."

"Tony," Leigh whispered. "Do you have a condom?"

"Leigh! We're not going to do anything!" she replied.

Leigh gave a sarcastic look that said she didn't believe her, but nodded and mouthed "right".

"I'm sorry about that." She said closing the door behind Leigh and Randy.

"Nah, don't worry bout' it babygirl, I'm gettin' used to Leigh attempting to beat me up." He said getting to his feet. "Why'd you stand up for me?"

"Old habits die hard. We need to work this out John. We cant fight forever." She said crossing her arms.

"Aw… why not sweetheart, I quite enjoy our dance. You insult me, I insult you. All we need now is make-up sex." John replied. He stepped up to her. "Wanna fight, wanna wrestle? You can take on the champ before Mania'."

"Does that line actually work? Wanna wrestle, wanna take on the champ?" she asked starring cruelly at him.

"It worked on you didn't it? You fell for it." He replied a cocky grin on his face.

"You are so damn cocky." She replied.

"That's right baby, and you loved every minute of it." He said teasing her.

"I can't believe I wanted to work this out." She said turning to leave.

"Tony!" he said grabbing her arm gently. "I'm just playing. I never thought you'd actually be willing to talk civil to me." He replied.

"I want to work this out as much as you. But now I'm thinking I want it more than you." She replied.

"Babygirl, that's not it at all. I'm just not used to you being nice to me again. I'm not even used to you being here again." John replied offended.

"I know John, but we have to work our way back. We have to be friends first." She told him.

"I know. It's just hard to pretend I don't have feelings for you." He replied.

She took a deep breath. "You're gonna have to. I can't even attempt to trust you, until I get to know you again. As of right now you're an acquaintance, not the love of my life. We are nothing except friends." She finished turning to leave.

"Tony," he called, and she stopped abruptly. "I was the love of your life?" he asked slowly.

"You still are." She whispered in return, before leaving.

John simply stood there starring at the door. She did still love him. That meant that there was a chance, a shot in the dark, but a shot none-the-less. He had to earn her trust, but being just friends might kill him.

She leaned against his door, willing herself to leave. She wanted to pound on the door, tell him she lied, that she did still trust him. But did she? The answer, short and sweet, yes! Despite what her better judgment said, she did trust him. She believed in him too. Whatever he wanted, no matter how long it took, he'd get it. The title, respect, even her, if he wanted it bad enough, he'd get it.


	9. Vince fears me?

Tuesday Impact

Awesome Kong def. Mickie James-

Mr. Kennedy made the jump from WWE back to TNA-

LAX def. Rock n' Rave infection-

Aj Styles, Samoa Joe, and Rhyno def. Team 3D and Johnny Devine-

Shannon Moore def. Jimmy Wang Yang, Jamie Noble, Shane Helms, and Funaki for the X-division #1 Contender spot-

John Cena got jumped by Triple H backstage, Tony made the save-

Christian Cage, Kurt Angle, Booker T, and Tyson Tomko def. Edge, Chavo Guerrero, Shawn Michaels, and Chris Jericho-

Vince McMahon received another guitar over the head-

Tony was seething as she watched the medics check over John. Hunter was despicable. He couldn't even attack John face to face; he had to do it from behind.

The medic exited the room and nodded her in. he had a cut next to his right eye, bloody knuckles, and a bruised shoulder.

"You look like hell." She told him.

"And you can't even see or feel the concussion." He replied.

No TNA member liked the idea of WWE guys, getting other WWE guys, especially John Cena. John treated every TNA guy civil, and they all knew Tony and John had a history.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Not your fault." He replied grabbing his jersey and attempting to stand.

She smiled. "Sit." She said pushing him back down. "I got this." Steadily he lifted his good arm, then slowly and meticulously, his other. She steadied him, and wanted to kiss it, and make it better. She hated to see the grimace on his face. "What did he want?"

John half-smiled. "Nothing." He replied.

"That's a lie. He had to want something, it's Hunter. It's always Vince's shit work." She replied.

He looked away from her. "He wanted me to turn on you. Refuse to help you, or quit protecting you." Looking up to stare in her eyes, "I refused both. A few cuts and bruises ain't nothin'."

"Does that make me a threat?" she asked smiling to hide her anger, and sadness.

"You've always been a threat." He replied with a smile. "You don't actually think that they beat you down because you were a good person do you? You were threatening then, and you still are."

"They shouldn't take it out on you. What did you do to them?" she asked.

"I quit kissing ass. I went from being Vince's golden boy, to being the most hated man among Vince's loyal subjects. It's amazing how things change." He replied.

"Things didn't have to change. You could have stayed protected, never had to worry about your family, or your own well being." She said bowing her head at the truth.

"Yeah, I could have, but I wouldn't have got to have you. I wouldn't give you away for anything." He replied.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Hey man, you ready to go?" Orton asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah. You got a ride T?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll see yawl later." She replied waving them off. John stopped at the door, and glanced back. She simply smiled back at him. John snorted in reply and headed out, slowly, with Orton.

Vince feared her, huh? Well at this point it was cool and all that he did, but having John would be better. She really needed to get her mind off of him. Even without a storyline, they had picked up right where they had started to begin with. Amazing! Considering she had been so reluctant to do the whole storyline to begin with.

"Hey, you ready?" Leigh asked standing in the doorway.

Tony dropped back down from memory land. "Yup!" she said passing Leigh and heading out the door.

**(Flashback)**

"Come on Tony! Just once, if you don't like him, you don't ever have to go out with him again." Leigh implored.

"No, I just have to kiss him on television. I don't want to go out with him Leigh, I mean he seems like a nice enough guy, but I don't know him." Tony replied.

"Oh come on Tony…it's just a club, and you can get to know him tonight. Please?" she begged.

"Fine, whatever Leigh. But if he makes any moves I don't like, I will deck him. Then I'm sicking Mark on him." She told Leigh.

"That's fine. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Leigh said jumping up and down.

"Whatever." Tony replied walking away.

"Randy I cant. She's not my type, besides there is no way she would ever go with me." John told him.

Randy's phone went to beeping. He glanced down and replied, "She agreed. Next argument."

"Randy, she ain't gonna have anything to do with me. No good girl would." He replied.

"John, that girl don't know nothing about you. Show her the real you. She has no idea about your past, just be you." Randy explained.

"She ain't gonna like me, Randy. I'm just gonna embarrass myself, but fine I'll go." John finally gave in.

"You won't regret this." Randy said.

John scoffed and went to get ready. He was not making bets on him not regretting this. She was gorgeous and he had never met a girl that made him nervous, but she did. Even worse he had no idea what to wear, and even less about what to say. John decided on jeans, a black wife beater, with a red plaid over shirt, and a black baseball cap.

"Yeah, dude you are officially not my friend. I don't even want to be seen near you." Randy told him.

John simply shrugged. He looked great.

Tony stood with Leigh downstairs awaiting Randy and John. Her hair was pulled back in a clip, and her club clothes consisted of a pair of low rise tattered jeans, and a destroyed t-shirt.

"What are you so nervous about? It's not like you and Orton don't have a thing going on…" she stopped abruptly when she saw Randy and John walk in. melting was all she could think about, melting at his feet.

Silence between the two of them, neither one could think of anything to say. When they arrived at the club, Randy and Tony went to get a table, while John and Leigh got drinks.

"She hates plaid." Leigh told John.

"Well I didn't know that. Curiosity isn't that shirt one of my old ones?" he replied.

"Yes it is. She watched wrestling for years. Two club sodas and two beers." Leigh told the bartender. "She doesn't drink much either, but watch her when she does. Thanks!" she added to the bartender. Heading off, "Give it a couple of dances, then get rid of that, okay?"

"Yeah!" he said as they got to the booth.

"Tony, can I talk to you for a minute?" Leigh asked dragging her to the bathroom. Once inside she began. "A Cena shirt, smooth, you don't like him remember! Be gentle, don't rub him the wrong way, be sane, but be yourself."

"Thanks Leigh, I should be able to manage that." She replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Back at the table Randy was giving John a pep talk. "She obviously likes you, but you gotta' get to know her, use your body to your advantage. Use the dimples. I have the clothes off grin; you have the panty dropping dimples."

"Man I didn't need to hear that." John replied.

"Anyway lose the shirt, here they come."

"Randy wanna dance?" Leigh asked, dragging him away.

There was more silence at the table, until finally John chugged half his beer, took off his over shirt and asked, "Do you wanna dance?"

"Yeah." She said smiling, trying to get her focus off of John Cena in a black wife beater.

He led her out on the dance floor, and immediately they began grinding to the beat of the music.

"So what made you want to come here with me?" she asked.

"You seemed like someone I could get to know, like someone who wouldn't judge me." He replied smiling.

"You want the truth, I didn't want to come here, but I've had a small crush on you for years. If you had just been a jerk I would have happily stayed at the motel." She replied.

"Aww…I'm not a jerk, I've failed."

She laughed. "Damn!" she said as a strand of her hair fell down in her face. "My hair won't stay up!"

Turning her to face him, he put his cap on backwards. "Then take it down. I like it down." She smiled a cocky come and get me grin and continued dancing. His return was to reach up and pull the clip out of her hair. She threw her head back and ground up against him. When she looked back up at him it was all he could do not to growl. She looked damn sexy with her hair half falling in her face. His hands on her waist she continued to move against him taking his mind away from everything but her. Conversation bubbled again as they continued to dance and they both realized getting to know each other wasn't that hard.

**(End Flashback)**


	10. How much did you drink?

"You wanna go dancing tonight? Your famila…"

"Familia." She corrected.

"Whatever, is gonna be there." Randy asked Tony.

"I think I'm gonna stay in. never was much of a party girl, thanks anyway Orton." She replied.

"Kay, night." He told her as she entered her hotel room.

She took a deep breath, no more parties. She changed into her pjs, a.k.a. a pair of John's old boxers and one of his t-shirts. They had long since lost his scent, but somehow they still comforted her. Curling up in bed, sleep overcame her, it had been a long day.

She awoke with a start. She was back in the trainer's room. John was lying on the table, naked, in front of her. Glancing down at herself she realized she was naked too. "What happened?" she asked.

John jolted up and fell off of the table, landing on his hands and knees. She jumped up and ran to his side. He rolled over on his back a huge smile on his face. "You don't remember? Damn baby was I that bad?"

"What?" she squealed. Oh my God, she thought. "No, um…John, you're never bad." She squirmed a little in admitting that.

Leaning up he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Since you don't remember what happened, you want me to refresh your memory?" he asked smiling.

She bit her lip, no pain. A dream. Moving to straddle his hips, she smiled, no consequences, it wasn't real. "How about I show you?" she said moving down his body.

Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello?" she said groggily answering her cell phone.

"Hey sweetheart, were you asleep?" John asked over the music.

"Nope, I'm awake. Where are you?" she asked flipping on the light.

"I'm at Grade 9, the club. That's actually why I'm calling. I got pick pocketed of what little money I brought with me, and I'll say face, I'm a little drunk." John said chuckling.

"Stay put. I'm on my way." She replied getting out of bed.

"Thanks babygirl. I owe you one." He slurred before she hung up.

She pulled on a pair of baggy jeans over her boxers. Now she officially looked like John. Once down in her rental she realized she had forgotten to put on a bra. Oh well, forget it, she thought, it's not like he's never seen you without a bra. Besides you're in his clothes, and he's drunk, he's not going to notice.

She had to park two blocks away from the club. Luckily the bouncer at the club recognized her, and she didn't have to stand in the clock and a half long line to get in.

John was at the bar, and he looked like he was about to either collapse or at least fall off of the bar stool. "Okay big guy, let's get you out of here." She said patting his arm.

John laughed slightly. Leaning up he put money in the bartender's pocket, then said. "That's Tony. She's taking me home."

"Yeah, okay." She replied pressing through the crowd.

"Where are we going?" John slurred, stumbling along with her.

Once outside where things were quieter, she asked. "How much did you drink? You sounded tipsy earlier, but damn. Does the bar have any liquor left?"

He sputtered and laughed. "Yes, but not much."

"Great." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him down the street. "You are completely wasted. Get in the car." She declared annoyed.

John hit his head attempting to get in the car. "Damn!" she declared getting over to the passengers' side. John was half laying in the car, legs sticking out the door.

"That's what you get for drinking." She said leaning in the door to help him. Unfortunately for both of them, John leaned up at the exact same time. "Good thing I know how to take a head butt."

"That's pretty sobering." John replied swinging up in the car quickly, causing her to fall in his lap, still holding her head. "You aight?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She groaned. "This is what I get for helping."

"Well at least I'm not driving drunk." He explained.

"And drunk you defiantly are." She said patting his arm.

"Wanna' take advantage of me?" John asked with a smile leaning into her.

Placing her hand over his face she pushed him back against the seat. "You wish!" she replied getting up.

"I probably wouldn't remember anyway." He mumbled as she walked to the drivers' side.

She gave him a lecture all the way back to the hotel. He didn't hear a word. In his drunken state all he did was stare out the window, and think. Not a good thing. All he could do was remember all those times he had gotten drunk and blacked out. He didn't remember several nights, or what he did. There had been nights in the past when he'd woken up in a cold shower, in a pool of his own vomit, surrounded by naked women, even once in a pool of his own blood. He still remembered a couple of nights waking up, a splitting headache, naked beside Tony, her clothes ripped and scattered throughout the room.

He had hurt her that night, literally. She had been sore for days, and all he could do was watch her limp. Nights like that had caused him to quit getting drunk around her. Every night since then when they had been together, he had called a Hardy to come get him. He hadn't even been able to talk to her about it. He had been afraid of what he had done, afraid he might have raped her. Leigh finally told him what Tony had confided in her. The thing he had been so afraid of their first night together, was what had happened. She had had experience with him, and for two to three days after those nights she would be bo-legged and need baths instead of showers. The nights never stopped her from wanting him around. Once, he finally got her on the subject, her answer had been, "It felt fantastic while it was going on, it just hurt in the morning. You were great, I'm just not used to a marathon." That was beside the point. He hated not being able to remember those nights. Tonight had been the first time he had gotten truly drunk since the last time he had fucked her unmercifully. And yet the first drunken night in years, and he called Tony to come get him.

"I shouldn't have called you." John said as she helped him inside.

"Why?" she said pressing the button for the elevator.

As the elevator doors opened and he stumbled inside, he replied. "I made a promise years ago I wouldn't be around you when I was drunk. Broke that didn't I?" he replied.

Pressing her floors button she replied. "Shut up. We never did anything when you were drunk that I regret." As the doors rolled back open she continued. "We never did anything I regret."

"This isn't my floor." He said following her down the hall.

Sticking the card key in the door she replied. "No it's my floor, and I'm not leaving you alone when you're wasted, now go inside!" she told him holding the door open.

Leaning against the door frame he asked, "Why do you care?"

Grabbing his shoulders she shoved him inside. "Because I do." Was her reply.

"You just want me for my body." John replied plopping down on the bed kicking off his shoes.

"You caught me." She retorted unbuttoning his plaid over shirt. "I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby." She said in the most sarcastic tone she could muster. Rolling her eyes she unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts pulling them off too. John had just about quit moving, so she flipped on the bathroom light, left the door cracked, and flipped off the main lights. "Night Cena." She whispered as she pulled her pants back off and crawled onto the couch. She curled up into a ball attempting to sleep.

John leaned up and saw her curled up on the couch. Reaching down he pulled one of the blankets off of the bed, and got up. She appeared to be asleep. Dropping the blanket over her, he leaned down, brushed her hair back, kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Night Tonya."

As he walked away she opened her eyes and watched him go. Damn, if I only knew he wouldn't remember things in the morning. She let out a bottled up breath, no, no way! Closing her eyes again she remembered way back to one of Johns drunken nights, and her own too.


	11. Leigh sent you a sex tape?

**This chapter again gets dedicated to my big sister, and Leigh, because lets face it this is all her. We all know if I did this I would get a call yelling at me, and be concerned all at the same time. For making this story so easy to write, because she is all you, thank you MysticRose.**

**(Flashback)**

Tony awoke with a groan, now she remembered why she didn't drink. She yelped as she began to stretch. Holding her breath she sat up and gritting her teeth stretched her legs.

"You okay baby? You sound like you're in pain over there." John said rolling over to look at her.

"I can barely move John. Guess I didn't know when to stop after all." She replied.

"Oh shit." He declared sitting up in the bed. "How bad is it? Bruising?" he asked concern all over his face.

"I don't know, there might be." She replied.

"Lay back down. I'm gonna look, okay?" he said cradling her back down onto the bed.

"Alright." She said in a broken voice. Nodding for him to continue she held onto the sheets and gritted her teeth.

He pulled back the covers and looked down. Nothing but creamy skin. "I need to look underneath too." He told her. Her reply was a nod. Gently he slid his hand between her legs and slowly parted them. He could hear her heavy breathing, and could tell she was in pain. Lifting one leg, he saw a thin bruise line across the back of her leg. Laying it down he picked up the other one, the same thing. "Okay, we need to get you in a warm bath." He went to the bathroom, and began running the water. Back at bedside he continued. "I'm going to carry you. Okay?"

She nodded, and then cried out when he lifted her up. Walking slowly to the bathroom, he blamed himself for her pain. He lowered her into the tub equally meticulously, reaching up to turn off the water.

"Any idea how this happened?" John asked kneeling beside the tub.

"I have a few ideas. How much do you remember?" she replied.

"I remember dancing for an hour or so at the first club. I remember trying to feel you up under the table. We had a very touchy night didn't we?" he asked with a thoughtful look.

She smiled, bit her lip, and laughed slightly. "What else do you remember?" she asked.

He gave a half cocked smile, "I remember you giving me head in the limo between clubs. I remember body shots at the second club. I vaguely remember something on the dance floor, and that's it." He finished.

She laughed again, and then stretched again, declaring, "Ow! John, you tried to finger me, on the dance floor. I pulled you…somewhere, with your hand still firmly placed between my legs. Last I remember, I was getting fingered…wherever we were." She said thinking.

Her cell phone rang; John sprinted into the room to retrieve it for her. Leigh.

"Hey." Tony answered the phone.

"What the hell were you thinking!" was all she caught, the rest came so fast it flew right over her head.

"Calm down Leigh!" she yelled back.

"Where were you two!" she caught before Leigh was yelling so fast and quick she was lost again.

"Leigh quit yelling! I have a major headache, and I'm too fucking sore to deal with this!" Tony screamed back.

"What were you thinking?" Leigh asked quieter, but not more calm.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Explain." Tony replied.

"Set your phone to receive a file, and call me back once you've seen it." Then the line went dead.

"What was that all about?" John asked.

Her phone beeped saying she had a video.

"I don't know, she's upset, I know that. And it has something to do with this video"

She pressed play. It flashed into life in a dingy bathroom. A man had a woman up on the counter, his shirt was missing, her skirt tossed up around her, and her panties on the floor. The volume on her phone was set to loud, and the women's moans, and the mans soft grunts were loud enough for John to hear, as the man pounded into her.

"What the fuck? Leigh sent you a sex tape?" John asked.

"Yeah." She replied slowly turning the screen so he could see. "Ours."

The video was only a minute or so long, but they watched it four times. "I can't believe this. The one time we don't remember what happened, someone gets it on film." Tony said.

"Call Leigh, ask her where she got that." John demanded.

Leigh answered on the first ring. "Well?"

"Where did you get that?" Tony asked.

"It's all over the net! What were you thinking?" Leigh asked.

"Oh yeah Leigh, I knew there was someone in the stall filming us! I was drunk and horny; all I was thinking about was sex!" Tony replied.

"You're going to need to figure out how to fix this." Leigh stated flatly.

"How? You want me to go on camera and say, I'm sorry I got caught on film fucking my boyfriend. But, he'd been fingering me on the dance floor and I was real horny. So I let him drop my panties and do me up against the counter. I'm sorry for ruining my good girl image. It won't happen again. Yeah I don't think so." She said sarcastically. John was smiling the whole time.

"I'm glad you can crack jokes at a time like this. I couldn't. But I wouldn't be doing John in public either." Leigh replied.

"No, but you'd do Randy." Tony replied simply.

"That's not fair Tony." Leigh whined.

"No, but it's true." Tony said flatly.

"Yeah…, but you got caught we wouldn't." Leigh replied.

"That's what I thought. No ragging on me and John, okay? We know we messed up; I thank the tequila for that. Just don't ridicule me, please?" Tony implored.

"Okay. But I am bringing this up from time to time. Talk to John, I'll call you later." Leigh finished.

Three and a half years later Leigh and everyone else still reminded them of that night. And the video, still surfaced from time to time. John actually had it on DVD, but Tony didn't know that.

**(End Flashback)**


	12. I shouldn't have said that

Tony rolled on the couch. At this exact moment she hated John and the fact that he took her bed. She pulled the blanket up over her head, and let out a loud groan.

"Take your coffee the same way?" John asked standing over her.

She pulled the blanket down and squinted back up at him. "How can you possibly be up? And yes." She replied irritably.

"Good." He said sitting a cup on the table then knelt by the couch. "Thanks for coming to get me last night."

Rolling her eyes she sat up and grabbed the cup. "Yeah. Didn't want you to get lost, arrested, or dead." She replied taking a sip.

"Bring back memories?" John asked.

"Of what? You having a hangover and making me coffee, brings back no memories." She replied pulling back the blanket and swinging her legs off of the couch.

"So me getting drunk, doesn't bring back a single memory? Say that honestly." John replied with a smirk.

"Did you know when I got to TNA, jobbers used to hit on me using, well you did Cena in the bathroom. That video almost ruined my entire career. And yet, if I remember correctly, after the tequila wore off, Leigh called and told us about the video, and we got online and found all thirty minutes of footage, that that was some of the best flat out sex we ever had." She said biting her lip.

"It was also one of the hardest nights on your body. You couldn't walk for day's baby." John told her.

"Yeah and that wasn't your fault. My bruising was because…" she started.

"And you and I both know the bruising wasn't the only problem. You can't honestly say that you weren't hurting for other reasons." He said.

"I was still tender, night long sex marathons hurt the next morning John!" she declared offended. When they were making love, John was soft, caressing, and strong. When it was sex, John was hard, touchy, and driven. And when it was fucking, John was fast, forceful, and overpowering. "John, look at me. You never did anything to me I regretted. I would have never let you do something to me I didn't want too." Grabbing his face and making him look at her. "You just don't seem to get it John, I enjoyed every minute of it, down to the very last second." He simply starred back at her. "John, I love you, okay? Quit kicking yourself. Get over it, everything. You want me so damn bad, swallow the past, and we can make a future." She told him. Shaking her head she got up and headed to get a shower.

He took a deep breath and got up. He didn't deserve a girl like her. Ever. This girl was too good to be true. First she accepted him, she took care of him, forgave him, and helped save him. She was all he wanted in his life. Why? Because she would call him on his crap. Because she didn't fawn over him like other girls. Because she could kick his ass. Because she wanted him, no matter what. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Tony!" he called through the door.

She turned off the water and scowled. Damn him. There had always been something about him that made her pay attention, something…compelling. "What?" she yelled back.

"We're both gonna' need time. I'm trying to earn your trust, and I need to move past the past. Help me." John said through the door.

Help me, really struck her. He really was trying. She minus well give him a chance, but only one more. Stepping out she grabbed the towel, wrapped herself up, and opened the door.

John starred at one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever witnessed. Her hair soaked, clutching a towel, too short, around her, and standing in a puddle she was steadily making bigger.

"I'm listening." She said simply and turned to face the mirror.

"When we were together, you were my best friend. I told you anything you wanted to know and everything that happened during our time. But, you also know, I did things I'm not proud of. Stuff I'm not sure I deserve forgiveness for." She was brushing her hair, which shouldn't attract him so much, but dammit, it did. The way she kept switching feet just made him keep looking at her shapely curves that were steadily being revealed as she kept moving. He needed one of two things to happen. Her to either cover up, or drop the towel. "I'm the bad boy, and you're the good girl that made me want to change. I like the feeling you gave me, give me. Help me get it back."

She looked up at John in the mirror. "You don't just get things with me; you ought to know that by now John. But you are earning it." She informed him.

"I am?" he asked in bewilderment. She was beginning to trust him again.

Reaching up she let the towel fall to the ground. "You are." She replied reaching for her underwear.

John stood stark still, gazing at her naked form. There is no way this was fair. She was supposed to tighten her hold on that towel, not drop it. His minds ultimatum was never supposed to happen. He turned and faced the room, not looking at her as she put on clothes. He however couldn't restrain from looking over his shoulder, watching her move.

"Thanks for trying John, but you can look. It's not like you've never seen me naked before." She told him with a smile.

John smiled over his shoulder at her. "Nah babygirl. The more I look at you naked the more I think about sex. And I dream about being inside you enough as it is." It occurred to him after the statement left his lips that he probably shouldn't have said that. But hell, he had never lied to her, so the truth was he'd been dreaming about her everyday since she'd been back. Something always woke him up though. Right when he was about to seal the deal, he would wake up. Sometimes he was in control of what was going on. Sometimes he was in his body, could see, feel, taste, and hear everything, but couldn't do anything about what he or she did in them. Then he'd wake up with a hard-on that he could hammer nails with, even though all he wanted to hammer was her. He would jack himself off into unconsciousness, and if he was lucky he wouldn't dream again that night. John had had to jack off more since she'd been back than ever before. "I really shouldn't have said that." John added quickly.

Pulling her pants on she smiled back at him. "You're not the only one." She replied.

John starred dumbstruck. "Really?" he asked questioningly, "Since when?"

Rolling her eyes she pulled on a t-shirt. "Every day since I came back." She retorted strolling past him.

That wasn't too odd. They had had conjoined dreams before, but never reoccurring dreams about sleeping with each other.

"Maybe we should just do it and get it over with. I would be more than happy to make your dreams come true." John said matter-of-factly.

"Smartass statements like that are why you're earning my trust and don't have it yet." She said rummaging through her bag.

"Aww…that's mean." He told her in a mock hurt tone.

"The truth hurts. Go on. Get down to your room and get ready, you plane for Raws house show leaves in an hour." She told him grabbing her phone then zipping up her bag.

"How do you know about that? Besides, nothing to pack, ain't been in my room long enough to unpack." He replied innocently.

"My best friend, proverbially, is sleeping with the enemy." She replied.

"Fine. I'll see you later." He said grabbing his clothes and shoes and heading for the door. "And Tony, be careful."

"Always." She said with a smile. "And next time, tell them to watch out for the face."

"Right." He replied sarcastically heading out the door.


	13. Dont sink to their level

Friday Night Smackdown

Tony had been poised and ready for her interview with Maria. She was bouncing happily in the back, and then, blackness.

She came to in a bright room, with a light being shown in her eyes. The trainers' office.

"You alright T?" Jeff Jarrett asked.

"Yeah." She groaned rubbing her head. "What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" John asked, head in his hands. That little sonofabitch was lucky he amscrayed as quick as he did, because if he had caught up with him Tony would be safe, Hunter would be taken care of, and he would probably be on his way to prison.

"Tonya sweetheart listen to me, I don't want you to travel, anywhere, alone. Keep someone with you at all times, whether it's Leigh or someone else. Don't even go home alone." Jeff told her.

Slowly, grimacing, she leaned up. "Can I talk to John, alone, for a minute?" she asked. They all nodded and left. She glanced over at him on the couch, head in hands, not looking at her at all. "You shouldn't be alone either."

"I can take care of myself." Was his reply.

"Yeah, so can I, but these bastards don't play fair. We're on the same side John; they're after both of us. We need to stick together." She said simply.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied looking up and to the side.

"John?" she said to get his attention.

"What?" he snapped, looking at her.

"Don't sink to their level. I need you, okay? With me, not in jail. You're no good to either of us incarcerated." She told him.

"I could get him." He said getting to his feet.

"Yeah but then I would be left alone with the rest of the family, and I can't deal with that John!" she told him

"I'm trying to take care of you!" he declared.

"Then come with me, stay with me, don't leave me!" she snarled. "I need you John!" she told him attempting to get down off of the table.

He punched the wall before heading over and lifting her up off of the table. He could see her eye swelling, and with how much weight she was putting on him, he could tell she could barely balance. "Okay. How are we going to do this? It's not like we live together, even if we did, that would just make us easier targets." He told her.

"Yeah, but I hate to drag anyone else into this. And that's what I guess we're gonna have to do. You and I together just makes it easier to take us out at the same time." She replied curling up into his arms.

"Yeah, but they'll never know where we are. We'll find someplace safe." He told her brushing her hair back out of her face. He ran the pad of his thumb over her blackening eye. "Besides it took seven of them to handle the two of us on screen, when we we're trying to play it up. Now we're off screen, and we're not alone, you have all of TNA on your side, and I have… Orton and the Hardys. Can I borrow some protection?" he asked her playfully.

She smiled. "There are a lot of inappropriate answers to that question."

"Okay, now whose mind is in the gutter?" he asked laughing slightly.

"I'm playing. But we do need to stay together." She said.

"Yeah…" he said quietly, easing closer to her. He wanted to kiss her, but she looked so confused. Gently he kissed her forehead. "How are we going to do this, we're off all weekend." He asked.

She was surprised he hadn't kissed her, she would have let him. "My place or yours?" she asked.

"Mine. More people." He replied.

"More casualties. Mine, more witnesses." She told him. If they took out John's house it would look like a gas leak, and a small fire. If they took out Tony's entire apartment complex, it would look like a mass murder spree.

"Deal. Do I get diner?" John asked hopefully, a huge smile on his face.

"I make a mean Mac and Cheese. That's about all that's in my house." She informed him ever so reluctantly. She hated the fact that she had never really been the housewifely girlfriend.

"How bout' I make you diner then? Still like pasta?" he asked, dimples showing.

"You remember that too, huh?" she couldn't believe he remembered all the small things.

"Alfredo it is then." He finished holding open the door for her.


	14. Think of something else

**Yeah that's right, I'm back. Too much going on is why it is so late so here it is people the next installment. kisses!**

Chapter 14

(Flashback)

"John!" she shrieked looking at the blaze atop the stove. "John!"

he came sliding into the kitchen in only a towel, dripping wet. "What, what, what? Oh shit!" he declared running for the sink. He flung open the cabinet and grabbed the fire extinguisher.

She stood back, clutching a pot holder to her chest, almost in tears. It was her house, and yet she felt so bad to make him come put out the fire. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What were you doing?" John demanded laying the extinguisher on the counter.

She licked her lips and looked at her feet. "I was trying to make you diner." She replied.

"Baby." He declared walking to her. "I don't need you to make me diner, especially when you don't know what you're doing. That fire could have hurt you bad. How bad do you think that would have hurt me?" he asked her gently brushing her hair out of her face. Lifting her face up to look at him, "Do you know how fucking scary that was?"

"How scary?" she asked him.

Forcefully he pressed his lips to hers. "Too fucking scary." He replied lingering over her lips, hands buried in her hair.

"Fires suck." She said half pouting, half smiling.

He laughed and leaned up and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to finish my shower, then how bout' I take you out for diner?"

"How about we order in instead." She told him smiling.

He rolled his eyes and turned to head back to the bathroom. He didn't even realize that she had pulled the towel from around his hips until two steps later and he felt the breeze. Looking down at himself he threw his hands up in the air. "Tonya!" he groaned.

She held up his towel in one hand, and had a look of pure innocence on her face. "It slipped." She told him holding it out to him.

He turned to face her and crossed his arms. "No it didn't."

She half smiled. "It could have." She replied.

Dropping his arms he strode to her and lifted her by the hips, throwing her over his shoulder. He laughed as she squealed in delight. His shower was completely forgotten as he entered her room kicking the door closed behind him.

(End Flashback)

Tonya unlocked her apartment door and threw her keys onto the table. "Home sweet…apartment." She said sarcastically.

John laughed as he dropped their bags inside. He took a deep breath, the unique scent of Tony filling his head. "Never would have pictured you in an apartment. Too little of space for you."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but my TNA salary…okay so I make as much with double J as I did with Vince, the apartment was Dixie's idea. No one would look for me in an apartment. My salary is just an excuse." She replied.

Heading straight for the kitchen he asked, "So what do we have to eat and drink here?" opening the refrigerator he gawked. Mayonnaise, eggs, and baking soda.

"I live the life of a traveling wrestler, and I live alone. In this house, there is nothing." She replied leaning against the door-frame.

He sighed, "Damn, grocery shopping already." He stated closing the door.

She rolled her eyes. She hated shopping with him, he was worse than a woman ever dreamed of being. He had money, and he could damn sure spend it.

"Do we have to?" she whined.

"Hell yes we do." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

Reluctantly she followed, grabbing her keys as they left.

Inside Wal-Mart she couldn't help but laugh at the fact that they had just about one of everything. Popcorn, ships, pizza, cokes, beer, candy, ice cream, you name it, they had it.

"John, this is plenty." Tony told him.

"You can never have too much food." John told her throwing a box of rice in the already overflowing cart.

"I can't afford too much food." She whined.

"Who said you were paying?" John asked her stopping abruptly.

"My refrigerator, my food, my money." She replied stubbornly.

"Well as long as I'm at your place, I get to help with something. Like food." He told her smiling.

"Then I buy food at your house." She replied crossing her arms.

He laughed, "Yeah, the boys are really going to go for that. You're just going to have to think of something else." He said continuing down the isle.

She stomped off after him. "Yeah…like what?"

He laughed to himself, there was only one thing that came to mind that she could do for him; and in their current relationship status, she wasn't about to do that. He laughed even more as she dropped cherries into their buggy. She was making this trip weigh heavy on his imagination. He couldn't stop smiling at the thought of her in nothing but those cherries, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure you'll think of something." He said patting her on the before heading to the front to check out.


End file.
